A Young Sparrow
by Jacks-Angel91
Summary: This is about Jack Sparrow when he was 14,and how he came to be a pirate,just read it and you'll get my drift.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

" Get Up!" Jack heard his stepmother screech through the door,he moaned and rolled bakc over,pulling the covers over his head as he did. " JACK SPARROW GET YOUR LAZY SELF UP!" He heard his stepmother yell again.Jack moaned and kicked the covers off and rolled out of the bed,the bed letting out a sqeak as he did.he walked drowsely over to the mirror catching sight of a toseled headed,hazel-eyed boy of 14 staring back at him tiredly,he smoothed his unruly hari back with his hand,not succeding in that he grabbed a brush and ran it through his hair,he then dragged himself over to the wash basin and splashed the cool ater onto his face,allwoing it to trickle down into his shirt. "ARE YOU NOT UP YET!?" he heard the woman yell again. " YES I'M UP!you mad old bat." he muttered digging into his chest for a clean shirt he found one at the very bottom,it had a hole in it but his stepmoteher would have to deal with it.He slipped it over his head and buttoned only a few buttons leaving a bit of the top open,he knew why he was getting up this early,his stepmother was having those confounded women socials over,and their daughters,he hated having to sit through those,his dad had died just a few years ago,leaving him and his older sister in the care of their stepmother,whom he consinted to having ideas of sending him off on the first slaver s if it hadn't been his dying fathers wish that she take good care of him.His sister was already married and he was stuck with madame bossy briches until he was 18.

Jack ran down the stairs taking them two at a time,trying to get his boots on at the same time,he was late,this would made the fifth time this week,he missed a step and went rolling down the rest of the stairs,the sound echoing off the walls.Sparrow Manor,friggin' to big and too many rooms in my opinion,he thought as he landed at the feet of their butler,Atticus " Late as usual Master Jack?" the old man said giving a hand to him to help him up "Yes,not really in a hurry to get there either," He said,taking the butlers hand and pulling himself up,Atticus had always been there,ever since Jack could remember,Atticus was a big burly man,his eyes were what got Jack,they were a almost crystal blue,thats what his father had liked about him and hired him right on the spot.

Jack slipped into the dining room,where his stepmother was sitting at the head of the table,a grotesqe scowl appearing on her face "And why may I enquire Mr. Sparow do you always manage to get here late?" she asked raising her eyebrows.Jack hated that,but he replied trying not to sneer "I think its proper to arrive fashonably late to every meal stepmother" he said giving her one of his jackal smiles,he made the girls in the room giggle,but they were quickly hushened by their mothers.


	2. A New Friend

Chapter 2: A New Friend

Note from Author: thankss for the reviews!I'm glad you like the story,I foudnit under my bed Saturday and it had spent a year under there!lol. Well,heres the rest.it might be short or it might be long depends.

Jack sat there and stared out the window,ignoring the girls staring at him as he did so,there was a good view of the ocean form the dining room window and he longed to be out there instead of sutck in his stepmothers dinner party in this awful room full of giggly girls and gossiping mothers,he felt himself slip into daydream world.He was suddenly on a pirate ship,sailing towards its first kill of the day,Jack grinned,forgetting he was in the presence of his stepmother for 30 minutes was heaven until he heard her crow like voice through the sound of the cannons "Wipe that hidious smile off this instant!" she said,Jack shook his head and looked up,everyone was gone except his stepmother,she hated his smiles sometimes,he never figured out why. Jack got up from the chair,ignoring his stepmothers yelling and went out the door,but he was bakc in in two seconds,he had forgotten his coat,that had been how his mother had died,she had been out all night in the freezing rain and some men had found her in an alleyway when he was 3,frozen to death.

Jack made his way dwon to the docks,the only place where he could find peace,peace form the rantings of his stepmother,peace from those gigly hormonally challenged girls,adn peace from realty,although his body build didn't show it and neither did his brain,Jack could run even blackbeard through with a cutlass and out-wit some of the pettiest of theives.he stared out at the ocean,watching the ships come into port and out,he planted his rear-end on a piece of driftwood from a ship wreck,he took up a stick and etched his initials inot the sand,then wrote the name of his ship "The Black Pearl" in swirly letters underneath,thas when his imagination took over,he was CAptian Jack Sparrow now,he stood upa dn yelled to the skies "AVAST YE SWABS!" he swung the stick around like it was a cutlass and said "do ye dare challenge thuh greatness of Captian Jack Sparrow!The most feared pirate in the entire world?" he asked the crabs and gulls,and unbeknown to Jack,another boy,around his age was hiding behidna rock watching every move he made.

He continued his fantasy adn was pretty soon engulfed in it,being 14 and rarly anyone to play with because you were "upper class" made you too good in the others opinions to play with."NOw then ye will listen ter me..." Jack snarled at a stick man he had placed up aganst a rock "Ye'll listen real good won't ye now." "Can I play?" Jack poped out of his daydream quickly and saw the boy standing there,his brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and his brown eyes hopeful,the kid had to be from the village,no one else Jack knew dressed like he did. "Who are you?" Jack asked. "I'm...I'm William Turner,but call me Bill..." the kid said "everyone else does." Jack looked over,apparenlty he was an apprentice of some sort,judging by the way he carried himself and the way he dressed. "Sure," Jack said "I'm Jack..Jack Sparrow.but in this littel game,I'm Captian Jack Sparrow to you,and I'm.." "The most feared pirate in the world?" Bill said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..how long have you been behind there?"

"Long enough to know what you were doing mate" he said laughing.Jack scrunched up his nose at Bill and said" So you live round here?"

"no" the kid said "Well,then " Jack replied "where do you live?" "there" Bill said,pointing at the nearest ship "Its my fathers."

Jack stared at the ship,here was his chance to get out of here.it had about five masts and even more guns,by his count a little over 50,it was mahogony in color and had the Union Jack fluttering in the breeze that blew.Instantly Jack went back to his imagination,the wind was on his face adn he could feel the spray of the sea aganst his face,he closed his eye to get the feeling of it better,then he remebered Bill was there and said "Well,shall we start our game then?" Bill nodded and the two boys started their swodfighting.

CAptian Jack Sparrow,the most feared pirate in the world,had finally found himself a friend in the young William Turner.


End file.
